


Reflections

by judes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judes/pseuds/judes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the WriteTime Challenge 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

“So have you ever missed it?”

“What are you babbling about? Missed what?”

“Well, I just figured that after over 200 years, you might possibly have missed it.”

“Whatever IT is. If you don’t tell me then I can’t say whether or not I’ve ever missed it. In any case, we need to get out of here, so keep looking.”

“I’m looking. I can talk and look at the same time. I’ve learned to multi-task over the years. It seems to come naturally.”

“Yeah, as naturally as babbling utter nonsense. If we don’t find a way out of here soon, those Dementor demons are going to find their way in and we don’t have enough weaponry to take them on.”

“Since when have we ever needed weaponry. Part of the joy of being a vamp is that we come with our own built in weapons.”

“True enough for most enemies. But they have the advantage in weight of numbers. Even on a good day, there’s still only two of us.”

“Okay, okay, I get the message. There must be a way to find the door. We came in through one. It just closed behind us and now there’s no way to see it. Do you think it’s some kind of magic?”

“No, I don’t. This is a physical problem, which we will solve, if you would just stop talking.”

“Do you ever get fed up with being right all the time, Angel?”

“Now what are you on about?”

“It’s just that no matter what the situation, you are always right.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. And it’s bloody annoying, I can tell you.”

“Well, whether I’m right or not most of the time, this time I know we need to get out of here. Try the other side.”

“What difference does it make if I’m checking this side or that side? It’s all the same. Nothing but smooth panels, no hinges, no handles.”

“I know. I just thought I might have missed something.”

“Missed something. Not you. Mr Perfect.”

“Hardly that, Spike. I was the one got us into this mess in the first place. “

“Oh and how do you figure that?”

“I managed to insult their clan leader. So then I led. You followed.”

“That’s true. Seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“And since when did you ever follow me?”

“Ah, it seems these last few years at Wolfram and Hart have given me a taste for being part of a team. And you lead the team. Oh … and you’re my grandfather.”

“That’s certainly never influenced you before. I seem to remember a period when you were trying to kill me.”

“My Sunnydale period. A bit like Picasso’s Blue period. We all have changes of direction, like changes of mood.”

“And now that you have a soul … you’re out to save the world.”

“I wouldn’t put it quite like that. Saving the world’s your gig. I’m just along for the ride. Oh and killing demons. I like killing demons.”

“Can’t disagree with that for a philosophy. But why stay in Los Angeles. You could go anywhere in the world now. Join Buffy on her world tour of fledgling Slayers.”

“Ha! Like the girl wants me along. I remind her too much of how it used to be. She needs to be looking to the future, not back. And what about you? You could leave Wolfram and Hart in Wesley’s hands and go back to the love of your long life.”

“That time has come and gone, Spike. Buffy doesn’t need me in her life. And I have a task to complete here in LA.”

“True. … There isn’t a way out of this room, by the way. Or at least not one that I can find. It’s bleeding impossible.”

“Take a break for a while. Sometimes you just need to take some time out before tackling a task again. And, anyway, I can’t hear anything from outside. Maybe the Dementors have lost the scent.”

“They’re a bit bloody obvious so if they were still out there, we’d know by now.”

“Maybe you’re right about there being some magic involved in our escape.”

“What magic? What are you on about now?”

“Well, lots of sorcerers use mirrors in their spells. Maybe we’ve found the ideal place to hide.”

“Nah. I don’t think that’s right. Just because we found our way into this Hall of Mirrors, doesn’t mean there’s any magic involved. As you said earlier, there’s a physical way out of here just as there was a physical way in.”

“I didn’t mean that there was any magic in this room. Just that mirrors are often used in magic. Maybe their reflective qualities mean that the Dementors are unable to see us.”

“You mean cos we don’t have a reflection then we can’t be seen.”

“It’s a theory. And you have to admit, they’re pretty persistent creatures. Why else haven’t they found us, if not that we’re hidden in some way?”

“It’s not that we just got away from them?”

“They were pretty close when we ran in here.”

“Yeah, I thought we’d run ourselves into a trap when that door closed. P’haps we should take a bit of time to rest up just in case they’re waiting outside. Might need all our strength to get away.”

“Sounds like a plan. There are times when you sound almost intelligent.”

“Enough with the insults. There’s no one else to hear.”

“Do you think anyone suspects?”

“Suspects what? That we’re lovers.”

“We’re not lovers.”

“Then what are we? Oh, I know. Fuck buddies. Friends with fringe benefits. Except that we’re not friends, are we?”

“Definitely not friends. So that does away with the buddy. Guess that just leaves the sex.”

“And that’s pretty damn good, isn’t it?”

“It has its moments.”

“Do you think it’s incestuous?”

“Sex with you?”

“Well, you are my grandfather.”

“No, I’m not. Or at least not in any way that matters. I sired your sire. Doesn’t make us blood relatives.”

“That’s a good one. ‘Blood’ relatives.”

“You know what I mean. We’re not really related so whatever we get up to, it’s not incestuous.”

“And you reckon no one else knows.”

“Do you think they would have kept quiet if they did know? The team isn’t very good at keeping secrets.”

“Just wondered. Want to have another go at getting out of here? It seems quiet enough outside. Good job we found it when we did.”

“I knew it was here. Came across it when Darla was in town. Shame it had to close, it was a great place for the kids to occupy themselves safely.”

“Not so safe if Darla knew about it.”

“She’s no longer a problem. And the arcade had to close after that minor apocalypse the other year. The dragon landed on it. It’s taken all this time to rebuild.”

“That was cool. The dragon, I mean. Not the landing on the arcade.”

“It was good, wasn’t it? But I don’t think it’s something we want to repeat in the very near future. Life is exciting enough as it is without another apocalypse.”

“You never know in this business. Could be one just around the corner”

“I hope not. It took long enough to clear up after that one. Especially with all the favours I had to call in to re-build the team.”

“Literally in some cases!”

“I wasn’t going to let them die permanently just so the Powers That Be could bet on the outcome.”

“How much did you make on it?”

“Enough. Ah, here it is. There’s a catch on this side. And here’s the door. Let’s get out of here. There’s a large bed waiting back at the penthouse.”

“Yeah, let’s.”

“Oh, and Spike, the answer is Yes.”

“What answer?”

“To your question.”

“What question?”

“Yes, I have missed it. Of course, I’ve missed having a reflection. You don’t think I do my hair like this deliberately, do you?”

 

End


End file.
